Encontrando o amor
by BrittanaWins
Summary: As pessoas sempre se aproveitaram de Brett Pierce ele é rico e ingenuo até que um dia seu pai fala que ele nunca vai ser amado,ele decide mudar,mas não até que seu pai morre ele vai embora de Nova York e vai para Lima terminar o seu ano no WMHS para assumir a presidência da empresa e lá acaba fazendo grandes amizades e encontrando o amor de sua vida.
1. prólogo

Eu não possuo glee.

espero que gostem dessa História se quiserem dar sugestões.

* * *

Brett dançarino,com um espírito livre ele é loiro de olhos azuis oceano alto com músculos definidos e com um sorriso contagioso ninguém fica triste perto dele, ele é o companheiro ideal para qualquer mulher ele é simples doce e um verdadeiro amigo para qualquer conforto que você procura,encontra prazer nas pequenas coisas da vida ele é aconchegante e convidativo com uma paixão feroz dirigindo-a para frente. Mas acima de tudo, Brett é um sonhador, que dança com a vida ao ritmo de seu próprio coração.

* * *

Brett Steven Pierce. Ele vem de uma família milionária, sempre foi um bom aluno estudando nas melhores escolas de Nova York, participa do time de natação, Futebol e luta na sua escola ganhou vários prêmios para a escola onde estudou, é Representante de Nova York nas competições de dança e também herdeiro da maior rede de shoppings do país, apesar de tudo isso Brett não é feliz por que ele sabe que os amigos e as pessoas que estão perto dele só estão interessados em seu dinheiro, mas ele sabia que estava sendo ingênuo em acreditar que alguém um dia iria se interessar por quem ele realmente é e não o seu dinheiro , todas as pessoas que ele ama acabam machucando ele até seu pai o maltrata desde que sua mãe morreu em seu parto seu pai culpa ele por isso, e mesmo ele sendo um bom aluno bom filho nunca se meteu em encrenca seu pai sempre o chingou de idiota estúpido e coisas muito piores.

Como hoje que seu pai o chamou no seu escritório para conversar, Brett ficou muito feliz pois seu pai nunca o chamou pra nada, mas ele estava enganado seu pai ficou sabendo que ele terminou com sua namorada e queria saber o porque, ele expilcou que foi por que ele simplesmente encontrou ela aos beijos com outra pessoa, nesse momento seu pai começou a rir dele Brett não sabia o por que até que seu pai falou:

**_"Você é a pessoa mais estupida que já conheci, você acha que alguém gosta de você por quem você é? eles só estão interessados por que você é um dos maiores herdeiros do E.U.A, eles simplesmente te usam e depois que conseguem o que querem vão embora sem fazer a mínima questão de dizer obrigado otario por me ajudar a subir na vida as suas custas, todas as pessoas que você 'ama` faz isso com você até mesmo sua namorada, eu preferia ter sua mãe aqui do que você! Ninguém, eu disse NINGUÉM vai te amar as pessoas vão continuar te usando até que se cansem de você! Para mim você é uma merda! SUA MÃE MORREU POR CULPA SUA e se ela estivesse viva tenho certeza que você ela seria apenas mais uma que não amaria você." "agora saia do meu escritório tenho coisas mais importante pra fazer!"_**

Com isso Brett foi direto pra casa para se quarto no seu estúdio de dança, ligou a música no seu i-pod e começou a dançar com toda a sua alma e coração a dança era a única coisa que libertava ele quando ele dançava é como ele se esquecesse de tudo que acontece ao seu redor nesse dia Brett chorou enquanto dançava ele começou a pensar no que seu pai tinha dito a ele, e resolver mudar ele ainda não sabia que tipo de mudança.

Naquela noite Brett recebeu uma ligação do melhor amigo de seu pai falando que seu pai estava voltando de um clube de estippers e foi assaltado e quando tentou reagir levou vários tiros e acabou morrendo no caminho para o Hospital. Ele ficou muito triste com a morte de seu pai apesar de tudo que seu pai fez pra ele depois de todos esses anos ele ainda amava muito o seu pai. E ele também sabia que a partir de agora ele é o mais novo dono da rede de shoppings PIERCE aos 17 anos, e com isso ele teria novas responsabilidades más não até que ele termine seu ultimo ano, ele já sabe que vai ter que ir para a faculdade e cuidar dos negócios ao mesmo tempo ele não esta tão preocupado com isso ele já sabe como as coisas funcionam no escritório a única diferença é que agora ele é quem vai mandar lá como ele ainda tem 6 meses para assumir o seu novo cargo Brett resolveu fazer essa mudança que ele queria antes de tudo isso acontecer.

* * *

**Deixe-me um comentário sobre o que você achou :) xoxo**


	2. Capitulo 1

Eu não possuo Glee

* * *

Brett decidiu mudar de cidade, saiu de Nova York para Lima Ohio um lugar onde todos sabem o que acontece na cidade, todos sabem que Brett Steven Pierce esta se mudando pra lá. Brett se matriculou em um colégio chamado WMHS e resolveu virar o mais novo fodão da cidade ele sabe que aqui a coisa mais importante é o status, então ele já comprou sua mansão que passa a ser a maior da cidade, perto da casa das famílias mais tradicionais de lá, ele já conheceu algumas, a família Lopez, Puckerman, Fabray, Hummel e Chang e quatro deles já posso chamar digamos que amigos.

A Família Lopez com Antônio um cirurgião, Isabel uma advogada e sua filha Santana Lopez que estuda no WMHS e a qual dizem ser uma cadela e co-capitã das lideres de torcida da escola Brett já ficou interessado em conhecer essa garota mas ele não sabe o porquê, ela não estava com seus pais quando todas essas famílias foram dar as boas vindas a brett.

A família Puckerman com Samuel e Sarah que possuem uma empresa que cuida de tudo relacionado a piscinas, e seu filho Noah ou Puck como ele gosta de ser chamado Brett e ele conversaram muito ele disse que também estava no WMHS e era o pegador da escola e estava no time de futebol, e falou pra Brett fazer um teste já que ele era quaterback na sua antiga escola ele seria uma grande adição ao time e que os dois juntos iriam comandar o colégio, Puck é um bom rapaz mas ele disse que ele não demonstra muitas vezes pela simples razão de que não é bom para a sua reputação.

A Família Fabray com Richard que é engenheiro, Judy que é médica e sua filha Quinn ela é linda, loira de olhos esverdeados nos demos muito bem e ela é capitã das cherrios e se eu não percebesse que ela tem uma quedinha por Puck eu teria tentar algo com ela, e pelo que eu percebi ela tem todos os caras a seus pés. Mas não deixe que a sua beleza te engane, ela pode ser uma cadela, especialmente se você começar a irritá-la, e sempre que todos saíamos juntos essa semana ela estava sempre brigando com Puck, mesmo sobre coisas pequenas, é assim que rolar entre eles, eu acho.

Em seguida é a família Chang com Jack e Joane que são empresários e Michael Chang ou às vezes eu o chamo de asiático. Mike é um cara legal. Ele é um bom menino se for comparar com Puck. Ele também está sendo um grande amigo, viramos parceiros de dança, porque nós dois amamos dançar, ele também esta no time de futebol e disse que tem uma quedinha por uma menina chamada Tina quando ele falou o seu sobrenome pensei que eles fossem da mesma família mas ele falou que não fiquei meio confuso mais deve ser normal para os asiáticos essa coisa de nomes parecidos.

E por ultimo não menos importante a família Hummel que é só Burt e seu filho Kurt eles são donos de concessionárias de automóveis no estado, foi lá que Brett comprou duas motos uma Harley Davidson preta e uma Kawasaki Ninja azul e uma Lamborghini, Kurt meche com moda então ele virou o mais novo estilista de Brett e mudou completamente o seu visual deixou de ter aquela carinha de garoto inocente para um conquistador Kurt também esta no WMHS e eles já são grandes amigos ele percebeu que talvez nem todo mundo é amigo dele só por dinheiro.

Todos eles sairam juntos durante a semana toda pra Brett conhecer a cidade já que as aulas voltam só na semana que vem, Brett, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Kurt e seu namorado Blaine conversaram como é o colégio, sobre os clubes dentro da escola, também falaram que já que ele gosta de cantar e dançar ele deve fazer uma audição para o clube Glee,que pelo que parece todos fazem parte dele conversaram também sobre o time de futebol, como são as garotas, ele já ficou sabendo sobre a escala da popularidade e sabe que as cherrios e os jogadores de futebol estão no topo, soube também que Puck já ficou com Quinn e Santana falando em Santana ele não a viu ainda. Eles falaram que as cherrios só estão interessadas na sua popularidade e que saem com os jogadores só para ficarem mais populares ainda,Quinn claro discordou por que ela é uma Cherrio , ele sabe que ele sendo o mais novo aluno rico e fodão da escola elas vão estar em cima mas ele não é mais aquele garoto estupido de Nova York, Brett está cansado de ser usado mas isso não quer dizer que ele não vai aproveitar pra também dar em cima das garotas mesmo sabendo que elas só querem ser popular,mas também sabe que vai acabar gostando de alguém nessa cidade que pode acabar machucando seu coração ou encontrara alguém que vai amar ele por quem ele realmente é por que ele não mudou quem ele é, apenas deixou de ser bobo das pessoas.

* * *

**desculpe os erros , de sua opnião e o que você quer que aconteça nos próximos capitulos. xoxo**


	3. capitulo 2

pov Santana.

* * *

Sou Santana Lopez. Comando o William McKinley em Lima, Ohio. tenho uma vida muito boa, eu acho que você poderia dizer. Meu pai é um famoso cirurgião, minha mãe é uma advogada e eu sou co-pitã das Cheerios e a cadela Fabray é a capitã, Estou namorando o "bad boy" "Karofsky" e eu tenho toda a equipe de futebol e as Cheerios enrolada no meu dedo. Muito bom né?

Eu não sinto nada por ele, claro eu tive relações sexuais com todos os caras do time de futebol, ele sabe disso nós só usamos o outro para sexo e popularidade, eu durmo com quem quero e ele também.

Cheguei em casa esse final de semana da casa da minha abuela fiquei sabendo que um garoto chamado Brett Pierce o mais novo herdeiro dos E.U.A veio morar aqui em Lima mas quem é que abandona Nova York pra vir morar aqui nesse fim de mundo?

Encontrei Quinn nós até que nos damos bem fora da escola, e ela falou que ele é lindo e doce apesar do seu visual eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso mas acho que vou ter que esperar pra ver. Mas tenho Karofsky como meu 'namorado` duvido que esse Brett seja mesmo bonito como Quinn disse.

Eu estava de bom humor na minha piscina ate que karofsky me mandar uma mensagem:

Karofsky: **precisamos conversar**!

Ela decidiu ligar pra ele

**_"Alô _****_olha Karofsky sinto muito sobre esses dias que não pudemos ter nosso mack, eu tive muita coisa pra fazer e eu não estava na Eu prometo que vou fazer isso com você."_** ela disse animadamente, passando a mão pelo seu braço. Ele quase deu dentro Quase.

**"Santana, esta não é apenas sobre sexo para mim**!" ele disse, levantando a voz. Por que ele sempre soube que é assim que funcionava mais ele se importa com ela.

**_"Tudo bem que você poderia mantê-lo para baixo não sou surda",_** disse ela naquele tom exigente e dura.

Qual era o problema dele sério, ela já disse que iria "cuidar dele". O que mais ele queria dela, ela desejava que houvesse alguém melhor que para que ela pudesse substituí-lo mas não, ela estava presa com Karofsky.

**"preciso falar com você amanhã!"**

**_"Ok mas aonde?"_**

**"No refeitório no horário do almoço"**

**_"Ok até amanhã!"_**


	4. Capitulo 3

Sou Santana Lopez. Comando o William McKinley em Lima, Ohio. tenho uma vida muito boa, eu acho que você poderia dizer. Meu pai é um famoso cirurgião, minha mãe é uma advogada e eu sou co-capitã das Cheerios e a cadela Fabray é a capitã, Estou namorando o "bad boy" "Karofsky" e eu tenho toda a equipe de futebol e as Cheerios enrolada no meu dedo. Muito bom né? Não, não é eu escondo quem realmente sou, por traz de tudo que faço sou apenas uma garota que quer ser amada sei que eu e Karofsky estamos juntos a quase 4 meses mais ele não é quem eu procuro sei que meu cavalheiro está por ai e um dia vou encontra-lo, espero que não demore muito.

Eu não sinto nada por Karofsky, claro eu tive relações sexuais com todos os caras do time de futebol, ele sabe disso nós só usamos o outro para sexo e popularidade, eu durmo com quem quero e ele também.

Cheguei em casa esse final de semana da casa da minha abuela fiquei sabendo que um garoto chamado Brett Pierce o mais novo herdeiro dos E.U.A veio morar aqui em Lima mas quem é que abandona Nova York pra vir morar aqui nesse fim de mundo?

Encontrei Quinn nós até que nos damos bem fora da escola, e ela falou que ele é lindo e doce apesar do seu visual eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso mas acho que vou ter que esperar pra ver. Mas tenho Karofsky como meu 'namorado` duvido que esse Brett seja mesmo bonito como Quinn disse.

Eu estava de bom humor na minha piscina ate que karofsky me mandar uma mensagem:

Karofsky: **precisamos conversar**!

Ela decidiu ligar pra ele

**_"Alô _****_olha Karofsky sinto muito sobre esses dias que não pudemos ter nosso mack, eu tive muita coisa pra fazer e eu não estava na Eu prometo que vou fazer isso com você."_** ela disse animadamente, passando a mão pelo seu braço. Ele quase deu dentro Quase.

**"Santana, esta não é apenas sobre sexo para mim**!" ele disse, levantando a voz. Por que ele sempre soube que é assim que funcionava mais ele se importa com ela.

**_"Tudo bem que você poderia mantê-lo para baixo não sou surda",_** disse ela naquele tom exigente e dura.

Qual era o problema dele sério, ela já disse que iria "cuidar dele". O que mais ele queria dela, ela desejava que houvesse alguém melhor que para que ela pudesse substituí-lo mas não, ela estava presa com Karofsky.

**"preciso falar com você amanhã!"**

**_"Ok mas aonde?"_**

**"No refeitório no horário do almoço"**

**_"Ok até amanhã!"_**


	5. capitulo 4

Brett acordou cedo fez seu café da manhã porque não teve tempo de encontrar empregados de confiança, ele estava com muita disposição pra seu primeiro dia no WMHS ele sabia que esse seria um novo começo pra sua vida.

Eu decidi usar minha lamborghini no primeiro dia amei o carro chegando ao McKinley percebi que todo mundo estava olhando para mim, eu apenas sorri. Estou acostumado com todos os olhos em mim. Eu gostei da atenção. Quando eu saí eu andei direto passou por todos os atletas que estavam me dando olhares estranhos e olhou para todas as líderes de torcida quentes. Eles eram decentes, mas houve uma que me chamou a atenção, a uma morena. Ela me viu olhando e meus olhos azuis encontraram seus olhos cor de chocolate. Droga, ela era mais bonita de frente do que de costas. Eu continuei andando até o portão da escola e consegui encontrar o escritório. Eu caminho e encontro esse cara olhando e parece ser indiano, ele deve ser o diretor.

"Olá. Você deve ser Brett S. Pierce."

"Uhm, sim, e você deve ser o diretor." Ela perguntou.

"Sim eu sou aqui está sua agenda para as aulas." Ele disse a ela entregando-lhe a programação. "Você pode sair agora" Eu balancei a cabeça e saiu. Ao sair eu bati em alguém e caimos no meio do corredor.

"Oh meu Deus! Sinto muito! Você está bem?" uma voz rouca e muito sexy perguntou.

"Não está tudo bem. Foi minha culpa, eu não estava olhando para onde eu estava indo." Eu disse ao levantando e puxando a menina junto. Eu finalmente olhei para ela, ela era a garota que me distrai lá fora, ela era linda.

" você é novo aqui?." ela perguntou com um sorriso

"Sim, eu sou, estou aqui só pra terminar o meu ultimo ano. Meu nome é Brett Steven Pierce. Por favor não entenda isso errado ou fique brava mais qual é o seu nome?" Eu sorri e olhei para ela. Ela era um pouco menor que eu mais muito quente.

"Meu nome é Santana Lopez acho que somos vizinhos" ela diz com aquele sorriso lindo.

"Acho que sim mais eu realmente tenho que ir antes que eu chegue atrasado pra alguma aula" eu vi que ela ficou meio triste quando eu falei isso mais ela logo se distraiu com outra coisa

"a sim claro te vejo por ai Brett"

"até mais Santana"

Continuei andando pelos corredores até que vi uma cena que me deixou com muita raiva, tinha uns jogadores do time de futebol perto de uma garota ela parecia estra com muito medo deles quando cheguei mais perto eles jogaram um copo de raspadinha em cima dela e saíram correndo fui até ela pra ajudar.

"Você está bem?" eu perguntei.

"sim está tudo bem é só esses jogadores idiotas" Ela disse enquanto eu limpava seus olhos. Eu finalmente olhei para ela, ela era bonita e estava usando o sorriso enorme. Eu acho que eu vou gostar dela já. Ok segurar o que estou dizendo? Eu só esbarrei em uma garota alguns segundos e eu estou dizendo que ela vai ser minha melhor amiga já.

"Então você é novo aqui? Porque eu nunca te vi por aqui." Ela disse com um sorriso enorme. Eu sorri de volta.

"Sim, e você é a segunda pessoa que me pergunta isso e meu nome é Brett "

"Meu nome é Rachel Barbra Berry Amo Barbra Streisand". Ela falou como realmente sério. Eu apenas levantei minha sobrancelha.

"Bem, isso é incrível. Gosto de dançar e cantar." Eu disse a ela e seus olhos brilhar.

_"Oh eu aconselho você a entrar no clube glee, seria honrada em ter você cantando e dançando enquanto eu brilho no palco e-"_ Brett cortou ela antes que continuasse seu discurso.

"Bem, eu vou chegar atrasado, se eu não for para a aula, você pode dizer onde é minha sala?" Perguntei a ela.

"Sim, com certeza! Que aula você tem?" Eu olhei para o meu horário.

"Ele diz que eu tenho Espanh-" Eu não pude terminar porque ela me cortou.

"Eu tenho essa classe também!" Ela pegou minha mão e me arrastou para a sala de aula. Ao caminhar na sala de aula eu vi Santana novamente. Meus pensamentos foram pegos novamente no seu rosto corpo ela é perfeita. Sai do meu devaneio quando Rachel falou meu nome.

"Vem sente-se Brett." Rachel me disse animadamente. Será que esta menina nunca cansa de falar? Sentei perto dela ela e atrás de Puck ainda bem que conheço alguém nessa aula acho que não iria aguentar Rachel sem parar de falar do meu lado. Ele se virou e sorriu para mim.

"E ai Brett já gostou de alguma menina aqui em Ohio? " ele perguntou balançando a sombrancelha eu fiquei rindo dele.

"sim mais pelo que parece ela já tem namorado e é da nossa vizinha, mais eu não sabia que ela era uma latina tão quente!"

"Seu namorado é um idiota ele vive traindo ela mais ela não fica por baixo dele Santana só se preocupa com sua reputação"

Balancei a cabeça assim que eu iria responder a ele o professor entrou na sala.

"Tudo bem, classe. Mais uma vez! _Hola, como estas, "_ Mr. Schuester bateu palmas com entusiasmo, olhando a sala com determinação.

Houve um gemido coletivo dos adolescentes sentados, todos murmurando a saudação pela décima vez naquela manhã.

Exceto para o garoto com cheiro estranho na parte de trás da sala.

Ele tinha dito 'taco' para uma boa meia hora agora.

Ninguém questionou, e ainda bem que ele não percebeu minha presença na sala.

A verdadeira questão era, por que eles estavam aprendendo saudações simples quando eles estavam ha poucos meses para se formar?

O professor de cabelos encaracolados olhou para cima a partir do quadro, quando, os seus olhos estavam em minha direção mas eu estava com óculos de sol escuros então ele não me viu encarando ele.

"Você é o novo aluno? Qual é o seu nome?" Mr. Schue perguntou confuso, olhando para mim esperando a resposta.

"Brett Steven Pierce." ofereci sem rodeios, sem me preocupar em tirar os óculos de sol ou as mãos dos bolsos.

"Oh, bem!" Schue exclamou, folheando papéis em torno de sua mesa para deus sabe o motivo, "Classe, este é o nosso novo aluno Brett Pierce. Porque não dizer a classe sobre si mesmo, Brett?"

Uau. Ele sentiu como se estivesse no jardim de infância novamente.

No entanto, caminhei até a parte da frente da sala. Alguns alunos olhavam com admiração e curiosidade, e outros com inveja claro que esses eram alguns jogadores do time de futebol.

E com certeza, todos aqueles prestando atenção eram as meninas.

"O que você quer saber?" fixando os olhos no professor.

Mr. Schue encolheu os ombros, mas o sorriso não deixou seu rosto. "Qualquer coisa que você gostaria de compartilhar sobre si mesmo."

"Bom como todos sabem meu nome é Brett Steven Pierce sou rico, o mais novo herdeiro da rede de shoppings dos E.U.A, na minha antiga escola era o quarterback do time de futebol também estava no time de luta natação represento Nova York em competições de dança toco vários instrumentos gosto de cantar estou solteiro, meu pai morreu a pouco tempo vim pra cá pra esquecer um pouco de tudo que aconteceu lá mais assim que eu me formar volto pra lá para assumir a empresa, ah e logo estou entrando para o time de futebol e natação aqui. Bom é só isso não me lembro de mais nada Mr. Schue"

"bem obrigada brett pode voltar ao seu lugar."

O resto das aulas foram tranquilas chegou o horário do almoço me encontrei com Puck Mike e Kurt estava com alguns membros do clube Glee, Santana e Quinn já estavam com eles, chegamos a mesa e percebi que já tive aula com alguns deles me sentei em frente a Santana ela ficou me olhando de um jeito que eu não conseguia descrever e quando eu olhei pra ela ela percebeu isso desviou o olhar com um rubor em suas bochechas, Rachel estava conversando com um cara que parecia ser meio desengonçado, esse deve ser o namorado que ela tinha falado acho que seu nome é Finn não prestei muita atenção quando Rachel falou por que ela fala demais não sei como esse cara aguenta.

Eu estava brincando com Quinn e Puck quando um dos caras que jogou raspadinha em Rachel no corredor, na hora puck viu e mandou me acalmar ele ficou me encarando mas nem prestei atenção nele voltei a brincar com Quinn.

Esse cara chegou ao lado de Santana ainda me encarando e perguntou se eles podiam conversar em outra mesa ela disse que sim e eles foram pra uma mesa ao lado os gleeks Nós continuamos conversando perguntei se eles queriam ir em minha casa depois da escola pra que eu possa conhecer eles melhor, todos concordaram que sim, mas logo ficaram quietos tentando ouvir a conversa.


	6. Capítulo 5

Eu não possuo Glee.

* * *

POV Santana

Karofsky e eu nos sentamos em uma mesa em um canto eu não sei o que seria tão importante assim pra ele.

**"Olha Santana... Sinto muito pela maneira como agi, porque você obviamente, acha que eu só quero sexo desta relação."**

_**"Está tudo bem, sabíamos desde o início deste que estávamos usando apenas uns aos outros." Brett e os gleeks só podiam ter pena por causa da expressão no rosto de Karofsky agora.**_

**"O - o quê?" o menino gaguejou.**

_**"Bem, sim, foi por isso que concordamos em fazer isso, você queria satisfação e eu queria um impulso na minha popularidade".**_

**"É por isso que você disse sim pra mim?"**

**"**_**Bem... sim."**_

**"Você sabe o San Talvez se você parasse de pensar sobre a porra da sua reputação que você veria que eu realmente **_**gosto**_** de você! " **Os olhos dos gleeks arregalaram de choque, combinando a expressão de Santana. Santana não tinha idéia ele realmente gostava dela ela nunca achou que alguém poderia.

" **você sabe o quê? Se é assim que você realmente sente, então eu não acho que eu posso fazer parte deste" acordo "por mais tempo! Estou fora."**

_**"O quê? Não, você não pode" **_ela nem sabe por que estava tão desesperada sendo que ela nunca sentiu nada por ele, Ela nunca sentiu nada por nenhum dos meninos que ela já ficou o único que até agora fez ela se sentir diferente foi Brett mas ela não sabia o que isso significava.

"**Sim, bem, eu não preciso de você.**" Santana olhou em volta em desespero, só para ver que a maioria dos alunos no refeitório tinham os olhos sobre eles. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela ia deixar porra KAROFSKY ganhar. Tinha que encontrar uma maneira de machucá-lo mais, fazê-lo parecer o cara mau.

_**"Bem, muito bem! Porque eu estava te traindo!" **_Assim que ela gritou ela cobriu a boca com as mãos. Onde diabos veio isso?

**"... Você fez o quê?**" ele disse tentando não olhar magoado, é assim que Santana sabia que ela fez a escolha certa.

_**"Bem, sim. Você nunca me deixava **__**terminar**__** , eu tirava minha frustração sexual em algum lugar ",**_ disse ela encolhendo os ombros com indiferença. Karofsky estava olhando em volta para ver quem estava assistindo.

"**De jeito nenhum!**" Puck disse, incrédulo: "**Você não teria coragem de fazer isso."**

"_**Você está brincando comigo? Você obviamente não me conhece**_!"

**".. Quem, quem era**?" Puck exigido.

_**"... Eu não tenho que lhe dizer a única coisa que você deve saber é que foi durante essas semanas antes das aulas voltarem!"**_

"_**Voce sua vadia Puta fria sem coração" **_ele estava chegando perto de me bater até que uma mão segurou o braço dele no caminho olhei pra ver quem me salvou de um soco na cara me surpreendi ao ver que era o garoto novo Brett.

" _**NÃO ouse toca-la!"**_

"Não se intrometa na conversa seu idota" Karofsky empurra Brett e volta pra tentar tocar Santana mais Brett fica na frente.

Karofsky fica irritado e da um soco em Brett, e Brett revida.

"Oh merda!" Alguém gritou, Brett tem certeza que foi Quinn, nenhum dos rapazes se meteu na briga eles sabiam que Karofsky merecia uma surra.

"Gente, pare" Santana pediu.

Eles a ignoraram.

karofsky foi para cima de Brett mas ele deu um soco no nariz de Krofsky, que causou ele tropeçando e batendo contra a parede.

Brett foi pra cima dele e agarrou sua camisa, dando soco em seu queixo várias vezes

"Brett, pare!" gritei de novo.

Karofsky aproveitou que Brett se distraiu e socou seu abdômen, ele derrubou Brett no chão e começou a chutar suas costelas

" Karofsky! Pare com isso"

* * *

"Faça alguma coisa!" Quinn disse desesperadamente. Santana olhou para ela e deu um passo para frente, pronto para ir toda Lima Heights em suas bundas.

Ela não podia assistir a isso! Ela agarrou a camisa de Karofsky puxou com força pra tentar, tira-lo de cima de Brett.

Ele se virou para mim e seu punho veio para trás. O punho de karofsky foi direto no meu olho, me fazendo cambalear para trás e cair no chão. Os olhos de Brett se arregalaram.

"_**Não ouse tocá-la, Porra**_!" Brett se levantou e derrubou Karofsky no chão, socando o seu rosto repetidamente.

"Brett!" eu chorei. "Pare!"

"Parem com isso! Parem com isso!" Treinadora Beiste gritou, puxando Brett fora de Karofsky, cujo rosto era agora sangrento e seu nariz quebrado.

A treinadora arrastou Karofsky e falou que esperava Brett na diretoria.

Brett já estava com hematomas no seu rosto e suas costelas doíam muito ele ainda estava no chão e com um pouco de dificuldade pra se mexer.

Eu levantei do chão e caminhei até ele, pegando sua mão.

Ele se levantou e ficou cara a cara comigo, nossa! seu olhos são as coisas mais bonitas que eu já vi, quando sai da distração que são seus olhos percebi que ele estava me olhando também, e preocupação assumiu suas feições. "Oh Deus, você está bem, San? Vamos vou levá-la para a enfermeira." Eu gostei quando ele me chamou assim, mas ele deveria estar mais preocupado com seus ferimentos do que o meu afinal foi ele quem brigou.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer algo, mas ele me cortou. "merda, esta ficando roxo já." Ele acariciou suavemente meu rosto mais logo começou a andar e passou a multidão, atirando um olhar ameaçador para todos os que ousaram olhar para nós.

Brett me sentou na maca que tinha na enfermaria assim que entramos ele conseguiu um saco de gelo e cuidadosamente colocou sobre meu olho Brett olhou tão profundamente e antes que eu percebesse, ele está me beijando. Eu gemi em sua boca enquanto ela empurra a língua na minha eu me empolguei tanto que comecei a puxa-lo em cima de mim na maca mas fomos interrompidos quando a enfermeira o chamou para fazer seus curativos, eu nunca me senti assim beijando alguém antes, provocou arrepios através do meu corpo, será que ele sentiu o mesmo?

"eu te vejo depois?" Brett perguntou com um sorriso

" Claro vou te esperar do lado de fora do escritório do diretor"

"Ok te vejo lá" e me deu um beijo antes de sair.

* * *

"O que diabos vocês dois estavam pensando?" Beiste exigiu de Brett e Karofsky no corredor enquanto iam pro escritório onde eles encontraram os diretores da 'Comissão Disciplinar contra violência adolescente nas escolas" esperou por eles, a equipe era formada por Sue Sylvester, a treinadora Beiste, William Schuester e a conselheira Emma Pillsbury.

"então o que aconteceu?" Beiste perguntou.

"Não foi nada técnica, apenas uma pequena discussão," Karofsky respondeu.

"Não foi nada? diga isso por _seu_ olho roxo costelas machucadas _seu_ nariz fraturado e órgãos reprodutivos possivelmente inférteis".

"Possivelmente? Vamos esperar, que o mundo não precise de mais de Karofskys correndo por aí sendo idiotas", a loiro sorriu.

"Você acha que isso é engraçado Olhos Azuis? uma de minhas cheerios cabeça quase foi gravemente ferido. Você sabe o que teria feito a minha equipe?" Sue perguntou, indignado.

"Sue, isso não é sobre as suas Cheerios. Isto é sobre dois estudantes que causaram uma série de danos um ao outro e a si mesmos," disse Will.

"Você está certo, sua punição deve ser a expulsão imediatamente."

"O QUÊ?" os dois adolescentes protestaram.

"Eu não acho que essa é a solução correta Sue", Emma falou, "Nós precisamos ajudá-los, expulsá-los não vai resolver seus problemas!"

"E o que você sabe sobre problemas? você não consegue nem resolver seus próprios problemas!"

"Ei, senhoras já tivemos brigas suficiente! Parem de discutir!" Will falou.

"ORDEM ORDEM!" Figgins exigiu. Levando-os a ficarem quietos, "Antes de decidir devemos fazer temos que saber qual o motivo da briga."

Karofsky e Brett se olharam.

"Bem, vocês ouviram! Qual foi o motivo da luta? Fale Pierce."

"Bem, eu estava cuidando da minha vida conversando com meus novos amigos" quando Karofsky estava tendo uma discução aquecida com Santana Lopez foi quando ele começou a xingar ela e eu percebi que ele ia bater nela eu me levantei e impedi, ele me empurrou e tentou chegar nela de novo eu intervi ele me deu um soco foi ai que tudo começou eu estava apenas tentando me defender ", Brett explicou.

"Isso é verdade?" Perguntou Beiste perguntou a Karofsky

"Bem, sim, mas-" karofsky foi cortado por Sue.

"Será que você que deu o primeiro soco Rocky Balboa?"Sue perguntou

"Eu fiz isso , mas é-"

"Nada de mas. Você começou a luta. Você deve ser expulso"

"Mas ele que se meteu onde não foi chamado!"Karofsky grita

"Você acha que eu dou a mínima para o seu drama escolar? Eu não! esqueça e enfrentar as consequências" diz Sue.

"Sue!" Will chama sua atenção.

Brett nem sequer tentar conter seu sorriso.

"O que você acha engraçado boneco Ken? Você acha que está fora do gancho? Você causou danos físicos também, francamente, vocês dois devem estar no mesmo barco delinquentes".

"Sue, essa não é a melhor opção!" Emma respondeu.

" Oh silêncio mico leão dourado."

"Coach Sylvester ...deixe Ms. Pillsbury falar", disse Figgins.

"Proponho que estes dois me vejam duas vezes por semana, para aconselhamento."

"Eu pensei que você queria ajudá-los?" Sue ironiza

"Silêncio!" diz Beiste

"Eu também acho que Karofsky deveria ser suspenso do time de futebol, tenho certeza que a treinadora Beiste entende" Emma termina sua sentença.

"O quê? Mas treinadora! O time precisa de mim!"

"Não, o que o time precisa é de um bom líder. Você é mais imprudente, do que um touro perseguindo um palhaço."

Karofsky estava muito louco para tentar entender o que diabos isso significava.

"E finalmente ..."... "Eu acho que ambos devem participar de Glee Club."

" Não de jeito nenhum!" Karofsky disse.

"Eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia Emma ..."Will protestou.

"Por que não? Da minha experiência Glee é ótimo reabilitação de pessoas. Além disso, você precisa de mais membros para seu clube" Will ainda parecia inseguro Sue e Karofsky, pareciam não gostar da ideia totalmente. Beiste concordou com Emma embora.

"Eu acho que é uma boa idéia. Posso não ser uma estudante, mas Glee me ajudou muito no ano passado, quando a coisa toda do meu namorado que aconteceu."

"Olha, com certeza Glee ajuda, mas eu não acho que as crianças de Glee aceitariam bem essa situação"

"Seu clube não é sobre aceitar as pessoas apesar de suas diferenças, pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi de alguns deles na hora do almoço" "e olha diretor Figgins eu já estava pensando em entrar para o time de futebol e natação, até mesmo no clube glee antes mesmo de tudo isso acontecer" Brett disse.

"O QUE de jeito nenhum você vai entrar pro meu time de futebol te espero amanhã para o seu teste " Karofsky disse.

"Fique quieto Karofsky você não faz mais parte do time, e sim Brett eu ficaria feliz se você fizer o teste." Beiste disse

"Então Will" Figgins questiona.

Will olha ao redor da sala e suspira profundamente e diz "Tudo bem, vamos tentar, espero vocês na próxima segunda-feira"

* * *

comente o que vocês acharam e o que esperam que aconteça mais pra frente ;)


	7. Capítulo 6

Não possuo glee.

* * *

Sentei e esperei brett com o saco de gelo em cima do meu olho.

Flashes do olhar no rosto de Brett apareceu na minha mente. Ele parecia tão ... _protetor_ . Como se karofsky tivesse feito algum _verdadeiro_ dano, acho que se isso acontecesse ele teria matado Karofsky.

E a parte estranha?

Eu _gostava_ disso. Eu _gostei_ do fato de que ele era tão protetor. Eu _gostei_ que ele me defendeu. Eu _gostei_ de como ele foi tão carinhoso, mal o conheço mais estou feliz que fiz.

* * *

Santana encontrou Brett no lado de fora do Escritório ela não sabia o por que mais sentia borboletas no estomago toda vez que ela chegou perto dele.

"e ai como foi?" ela perguntou preocupada que ele recebesse expulsão por sua causa.

" foi bem, meio que me obrigaram a entrar no clube glee mais eu já ia fazer isso de qualquer forma "diz ele com um sorriso.

Ele ficou surpreso com o seu comportamento estranho de proteger Santana. Mas quando o punho de Karofsky atingi-la, ele o perdeu a cabeça. Ele só viu Karofsky como um alvo.

Ele estava ferrado a partir daquele momento, estranho ele nunca foi tão possessivo sobre alguém antes. Mas Karofsky tinha machucado ela.

" sério, só isso?" ela pergunta

"sim, e seu ex-namorado foi chutado pra fora do time de futebol e vai entrar pro clube glee mais ele não pareceu gostar disso"

"tenho certeza que sim"

"Bem eu tenho que ir pra casa você quer uma carona?"

"claro se não for incomodar eu realmente não quero ir pra casa" ela diz rindo.

"claro que não me incomoda não é sempre que eu tenho uma bela garota no meu carro" ele diz sorrindo, ela da um pequeno sorriso e cora.

Eles seguem para o carro Santana pergunta se ele quer que ela dirija ele aceita ela ajuda ele a entrar no carro.

"Obrigada por dirigir, ainda estou com o corpo dolorido tenho certeza que já tenho algumas marcas de batalha pelo corpo." Ele diz rindo

"não tem problema e obrigada por me defender lá e também me desculpe por que todos os seus machucados são por minha causa!"

"está tudo bem estou acostumado a ajudar donzelas em perigo" ele diz e ela sorri "mas não se desculpe ele que foi idiota por ter tentado fazer alguma coisa a você!"

O resto caminho pra casa eles se conheceram um pouco melhor. Santana percebeu que Brett ficava toda hora olhando pra ela e quando era pego desviava o olhar.

...

* * *

Quando eles chegam à casa de Brett Santana ajudou ele entrar e a sentar no sofá, ele pergunta se ela quer ficar um pouco e ela aceita.

"você esta bem?" ele pergunta acariciando seu rosto.

Ela inocentemente atou seus dedos juntos e enviou um arrepio na espinha dele.

"claro só doi um pouco" ela sorri e sente um arrepio quando ele acaricia sua mão.

"San você pode pegar gelo na cozinha, e pegue um pouco pra por no seu olho também "

"Claro"

* * *

Nunca antes em sua vida ele sentiu algo tão maravilhoso e fascinante como ele sente pela Latina ardente segurando sua mão. Isso me fez pensar como seria beijá-la de novo. Ele foi tirado dos seus pensamentos sobre seus lábios macios por ela voltando com dois sacos de gelo.

"Então você quer ficar aqui hoje, quero dizer eu convidei o clube Glee pra passar a noite aqui como uma festa do pijama por que eu quero conhecer todo mundo melhor, e eu tenho certeza que seus pais ficariam chateados ao ver seu rosto bonito assim" ela corou quando ele disse isso.

" tudo bem eu vou ligar pra eles"

"tudo bem"

Ela ligou para seus pais contando sobre seus planos eles aceitaram e disseram pra não beberem muito.

Eles chegaram à sua sala de jogos e foram preparando as bebidas e tudo o que precisavam. Brett e Santana escolheram alguns filmes caso eles fossem assistir alguma coisa. Enquanto ninguém chegava eles decidiram sentar no sofá e assistir um filme, nenhum dos dois falou sobre o beijo na enfermaria, e ficavam roubando olhares enquanto assistiam, até que a campainha tocou.

Nas primeiras horas eles comeram e assistiram a uns filmes, mas logo começaram a beber mais sem exagero até que Rachel gritou perguntando se alguém queria brincar de girar a garrafa, todos sentaram a primeira a girar a garrafa foi rachel que acabou parando em Sugar os garotos adoraram, elas se beijaram e o próximo a girar foi Tina e acabou parando em Sam, Blaine que caiu em Mercedes, Quinn que caiu em Brett que gostou e beijou um pouco mais que o esperado, Santana e Puck não ficaram tão contentes assim, Puck parou em Quinn os dois se beijaram, saíram da brincadeira e continuaram se beijando no sofá, a brincadeira continuou, Mercedes parou em Finn, Kurt caiu em Tina, Artie em Sugar, Sam parou em Mike ninguém parava de rir quando os dois deram um selinho, até que chegou a vez de Santana girar a garrafa e acabou parando em Brett, Santana avançou esperando Brett quando eles estavam cara a cara Santana se perdeu em seus olhos azuis eles avançaram. Por um segundo Santana pensou que talvez Brett não queria beijar ela esse pensamento foi embora em um segundo quando ele a beijou de volta. Foi um beijo lento preguiçoso cheio de paixão e necessidade que se transformou em um frenético, e acabaram esquecendo que tinha gente ao redor até que alguém tossiu chamando a atenção. Brett estava vermelho feito um tomate, Santana apenas sorriu e voltou ao seu lugar, eles continuaram brincando até que todos estavam cansados.

A casa de Brett tinha cinco quartos de hóspedes e todos iriam dividir Sam com Mercedes, Mike e Tina, Kurt e Blaine, Quinn e puck já estavam em um quarto a muito tempo, Artie e Sugar, sobrou Brett e Santana. Brett deu boa noite a todos.

"sem gracinhas na minha casa" ele falou pra todos em quanto ria.

"então Santana você pode dormir no meu quarto que eu vou ficar no sofá"

"Não você já fez muito por mim hoje e você está machucado pra dormir em um sofá, nós podemos dividir a cama" ela diz

* * *

Eu vou ficar na cama com a garota mais linda de Lima, que dorme com qualquer menino que vem a caminho só por popularidade, mais eu não quero isso dela e só de pensar na latina com outra pessoa me deixa doente. Eu devo estar louco. Bem, se eu sou louco é porque eu sou loucamente apaixonada por essa garota. Espere Brett você não pode estar apaixonado por ela você mal a conhece.

* * *

"Bem vamos para o meu quarto para que você possa dormir." ele diz,

Eles entram em seu quarto ela achou incrível o seu design e sua cama era enorme. Brett caminhou até sua cômoda e pegou pijama pra eles. Santana se trocou no banheiro e quando estava saindo Brett estava terminando de por seu calção e sem camisa ela não pode deixar de prestar atenção em seu corpo.

"você se importa se eu dormir sem camisa? é que eu estou acostumado a dormir sem!"

"Ok, mas nenhum negócio engraçado." Ela diz rindo

"ok, sem negócio engraçado" ele também ri quando ele caminhou até sua cama. "Você vem?", ele pergunta.

...

"Claro"

Caminho até a sua cama e deito.

"você pode me abraçar?" peço timidamente.

"claro" ele diz a ela passando os braços em volta de mim por trás.

Eu me viro em seus braços e olhando direto em seus olhos e sorrio. Eu não posso acreditar como esta noite acabou. Aqui estou eu na cama com esse cara lindo, e pela primeira vez o meu objetivo principal não é ter relações sexuais. Eu acho que eu poderia estar apaixonada por ele. Oh Deus, o que diabos eu estou supondo. Eu nunca me senti assim antes, por algum motivo ele me faz sentir coisas por ele.

"Brett, obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui." eu sussurro no seu peito.

"Bem, eu não estava disposto a deixá-lo sozinha e você não queria ir pra casa, assim minha casa era a única opção." Ele diz beijando meu nariz.

"Você não tinha que fazer isso mais obrigada", eu digo aconchegando ainda mais ele é tão cheiroso e fofinho.

Brett, começou a acariciar minhas costas, e suas mãos foram descendo cada vez mais eu virei e começei a beijar sua mandíbula até sua boca e começamos a nos beijar preguiçosamente ele começou a acariciar meu corpo,cada parte do meu corpo onde ele tocava parecia estar em chamas, eu me senti tão perto dele, nossos corações batendo em sincronia, pois ambos derreteram no beijo, fomos acariciando lentamente a língua um do outro até que o beijo fica mais aquecido.

"espere Santana" Brett se afastou ofegante.

"o que foi você não quer isso?" eu fiquei desesperada "Me desculpe eu devo ir pro sofá" fui me levantando, mais ele me impediu.

"É claro que eu gostei, eu gosto muito de você, mais eu quero fazer as coisas certas eu quero que seja especial, eu pelo menos não quero que seja uma coisa de uma única noite quero te conhecer melhor. " ela sabia que ele tinha mais coisas pra dizer, então rapidamente se inclinar para baixo e deu um beijo doce nele. Quando me afastei, ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso apaixonado. Tanto para um fodão ... ele é adorável.

"Eu sei que isso parece loucura, porque acabamos de nos conhecer mais é como se eu já te conhecesse há muito tempo. De qualquer forma... Eu quero que isso seja incrível. Quero levá-la em vários encontros quero levá-la ao cinema quero cantar pra você no clube Glee" ele diz rindo "e muitas outras coisas, Então você aceita ir a um encontro comigo na sexta-feira?"

Coração de Santana estava disparado ninguém tinha sido tão carinhoso assim com ela antes.

"É claro que eu aceito, onde nós vamos?"

"Você vai ter que esperar é um surpresa" ele diz com o maior sorriso no rosto

"OK" ela responde e se inclina pra dar um ultimo beijo antes de deitar novamente.

"eu realmente gosto de você San"

" sério mesmo eu sendo uma cadela?"

"sim mesmo você sendo uma cadela, mas eu sei que você faz isso pra esconder quem você realmente é, sei que por dentro você é uma menina doce que quer amar e ser amada, e espero que Eu seja essa pessoa que você tanto procura" ele diz.

"é como se você pudesse ler meus pensamentos" eu digo olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

" Eu sei disso por que eu me sinto da mesma maneira, tento esconder quem realmente sou mas sempre vou ser aquele cara bobo que mesmo não estando com a pessoa que amo quero vê-la feliz, e quando precisar de alguém pra confortar eu vou estar lá mesmo a pessoa não me ame de volta, meu pai sempre disse que ninguém vai me amar mais eu nunca acreditei por que eu sei que tem alguém que foi feita pra mim eu só tenho que procurar no lugar certo, e espero que seja aqui em Lima" ele diz sorrindo pra mim.

"Você é uma pessoa realmente maravilhosa Brett Steven Pierce" digo rindo

" Você também Santana Marie Lopez"

"como você sabe meu nome do meio?"

"Seus pais me falaram quando me encontrei com eles " ele diz rindo, eu sorrio pra ele e me aconchego mais perto dele, quando estou perto de dormir digo a ele:

"Brett?"

"Humm?"

"eu também gosto de você"

"É bom saber, boa noite San"

"boa noite Brett" eu poderia me acostumar a dormir assim.

* * *

**Deixe-me um comentário sobre o que você achou :) xoxo**


End file.
